The Black Dragon
by LilithLucian
Summary: He carried a heavy name and an even heavier family secret but his parents were kind. He just hoped that his parents would be proud. Little did he know his parents would be the ones leading the party to hunt him down not seven years from now. This is the story of Jed, Isaac, Wade, Iris and Ethan and how they served the Wizarding World and how they helped save Harry.


Chapter 1: The Beginning

September 1st, 1985

The clickity-clack of the train wheels on the track settled the fluttering in Jedediah Romulus Black's chest. He sat, his temple pressed to the glass taking in the English countryside with a peaceful and steady gaze that gave nothing away. Not his nerves, not his weariness and not his elation at being able to finally get to learn everything there was to know about being a wizard.

He just hoped that his parents would be proud. He carried a heavy name and an even heavier family secret but his parents were kind. Little did he know his parents would be the ones leading the party to hunt him down not seven years from now.

Jedediah or Jed as he preferred to be called was a telltale British boy; willowy with ashen blond hair that swayed around his shoulders, icy blue eyes, pouty boyish lips and high cheekbones. The rounded features of boyhood still softened Jed's face, just his gaze held a certain keenness and edge.

The wheels of the train just managed to overpower the sound of other children laughing, shouting and squealing with glee, a new year was here and the new students were beyond excited. A boy named Ethan, who'd not neglected to introduce himself to everyone on the train, lamented on his desire (the way he was speaking it had already happened) to become a keeper on the Quidditch team, which team depended on the sorting hat but Jed had a feeling the boy would be a Gryffindor.

He definitely lacked the intelligence for Ravenclaw, and patience was not his strong suit, eliminating Hufflepuff from the competition. That left Griffyindor and Slytherin. Admittedly, Ethan's ambition could have easily granted him a seat at the Slytherin table but Jed had a feeling in the pit of his belly that Ethan would be a Gryffindor. It took bravery and nerve to announce to the whole train that he, a first-year, would be selected to be on the Quidditch team. If he did not, he'd be the laughing stock of the school.

Jed sighed, hearing his voice grow closer. It was Jed's turn to meet the boy in person, Ethan's footsteps had been looming for quite some time. As if on cue, the door to Jed's cubical slid open and crashed into the wall with a bang, startling Jed despite every part of his brain being aware of Ethan's impending arrival.

Ethan smiled a wide, toothy grin. "Hiya!" Ethan said. Jed took a deep breath. The boy was cute, handsome even in a boyish way. The first thing you saw when looking at Ethan was his shock of red hair, clipped neatly against his skull until it reached his fringe which curled buoyantly above the right of his forehead. The boy had striking blue eyes, accentuated with his light ginger eyelashes under a strong brow of the same colour. Pouty well-chiselled lips, jaw and high cheekbones finished off the handsome package that was Ethan Adams.

"Hello." He responded, his own glacial blue eyes, icier then Ethan's, met the red-headed boy's.

Ethan took a moment before he smiled. "Nervous?" He asked, deviating from the internal and self-written script he'd been prattling off to the entire train. This surprised Jed.

_Definitely Gryffindor_

Jed thought, he smiled a little. "Yeah, it's bloody nerve-wracking. At least now we can actually put our wands to use!" Jed paused, his smile straining. He hadn't expected himself to speak at all.

"And you?" Jed asked after a pause, regaining his composure. Ethan smiled an even bigger grin, something Jed did not think possible.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't care too much about the spells, don't need your wand for- ."

"-Quidditch." Jed finished with Ethan who seemed to deflate a little, his smile fading. "You heard..."

Jed nodded. "Yeah, I guess a bit of good luck is in order. I hope you make the team."

"Oh, I will!"

While Jed and Ethan spoke, another boy, with arms full of sweets, made his way from the sweets trolley through the train. He grinned at his haul of goods that he could scarcely carry in his arms. He was a good-natured, red-headed boy, he was excited to be headed to Hogwarts. His foster family had beamed with pride the day he'd gotten his letter. His goal was to follow in his biological father's footsteps and travel the world finding magical creatures. They'd let him look into his parents past, answered any questions he had. They had bought him every book on magical creatures they could find. Especially the rare ones.

"Pardon me," he said as he slipped past a girl leaving one of the compartments, she glared at him, though the right side of her face was covered by crimson locks.

He wandered past her as he made his way to any compartment he could find that wasn't full of people who would demand he shared. His chocolate frog card collection was almost complete after all.

"'Scuse me," he said as he pushed past Ethan, "Oh! Is this seat taken?" He looked into Jed's compartment, "you look like you've got plenty of room then. Hope you don't mind."

Jed did mind. Jed did not feel he had the necessary emotional energy for the newcomer to be staying but nothing on his face gave him away. Instead, he smiled and motioned to the seat opposite him.

"Sure," Jed said, his blue eyes studying the red-headed boy. Isaac's amber eyes, red hair and dark, caramel skin caught Jed's attention the most, he'd never seen a boy just like him before but Jed kept his surprise to himself as Isaac sat in the soft, blue plaid chair, not a few centimetres away from Jed. Jed watched the boy bounce in the stuffed chair, his red curls dancing around his eyes as he placed his haul of goods on the bench and grinned. His expression was one of mischief. Like he was used to just making himself comfortable wherever he felt like it. Jed turned to Ethan.

"It's the last row of the compartments, I don't suppose you'd like to sit as well?" Jed asked Ethan. He watched as Ethan leaned back and looked around, confirming that it was indeed the last compartment. Ethan sat beside Isaac.

"Oh! You're the Quidditch boy," Isaac said to Ethan as his grin grew wider. Ethan nodded ecstatically and Jed felt as if both boys' enthusiasm was stifling. Jed was about to ask Isaac's name when the lady with the sweets cart rolled passed the open door of their compartment.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked and Jed smiled. He retrieved a gold galleon from his pocket. "Yeah, a couple of chocolate frogs please," Jed responded. "And some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, if you don't mind."

Jed glanced at Ethan, noting that he didn't have anything. "Do you want?" He asked. "I don't mind getting you something," Jed asked but Ethan shook his head.

"No, thank you, I've got to watch my weight for when I'm Quidditch captain. Jed tried his best to hide his disbelief, Ethan had just upgraded himself to Quidditch captain, the tale was getting, in Jed's opinion, more and more far fetched. Instead of saying anything, Jed just nodded.

Isaac chuckled at Ethan's story. He could scarce believe the boy would be captain during the first year. It was unheard of, really, but then it was Hogwarts and anything was possible.

"Alright then," Jed said and turned back to the lovely lady with the cart. "That would be all then." Jed took his sweets and thanked the old woman.

"You fancy yourself, captain," Isaac teased as he threw a chocolate frog to Ethan, "come on, even the serious sports types need a bit of fun. Otherwise, you're just a stick in the mud." His amber eyes twinkled with the mischevious look on his face. He enjoyed people, being around them. He was an easy-going boy who could fit in with any crowd.

Ethan yelped when he was thrown the frog but he caught it with such ease that Jed almost believed at that moment that the boy would indeed become Captain of the Quidditch team one day. Stubbornly, however, Ethan just smiled and shook his head, stashing the box of the chocolate frog in his robe.

Jed pulled the drawstring on the box of one of his frogs, the blond catching the toad easily enough, and ate the chocolatey creature. The chocolate melted in his mouth. Jed then turned his card over and smiled fondly at the card before he held it up for the other two boys to see. "Another Dumbledore!" Jed's smile widened. "I've always wanted to be just like him..."

It was true, Jed's childhood hero was Albus Dumbledore. This came from his father's upbringing. Save for his father, Jed came from a long, tedious line of Slytherins and he hoped desperately that he could follow in his father's footsteps and be placed in Gryffindor. He would not be surprised however if he was placed in Slytherin himself later that evening.

"Just like Dumbledore," Isaac gave the blond boy a curious look, "that's an awful big achievement to obtain don't you think? Almost like first-year captains?"

"No, not quite." Jed didn't say anything more on the subject, the blond choosing to ignore the comment. Jed just smiled softly. Isaac then opened one of his chocolate frogs. He hummed as he flipped the card and then gave a groan.

"An imp, really? This is like my fourth one," he tucked it into the pocket of his robe.

Jed sat, watching both boys carefully, his blue eyes studying while his mind worked on figuring out just who both these boys sitting opposite him were.

"What are your names?" He asked them both, looking between them both.

Ethan smiled immediately. "Ethan, Ethan Adams. Father's a muggle so you wouldn't have heard of my name."

"Isaac Dyer," Isaac said with a broad grin, "my late father worked for the Ministry. Department of Magical Artefacts at that. He got to travel the world exploring pyramids and ruins of all sorts."

He looked over the blond-haired boy who seemed quite aloof in answering questions. "What about you? Besides being the next Albus Dumbledore, do you have a name? I don't quite fancy calling you Albus. Unless your parents were fanatics and that is your real name. In which case, I still refuse to call you that."

Jed hummed and shook his head. "No, my name is not Albus." Jed chuckled. "My name is Jedediah Romulus Black... Everyone calls me Jed." The blond bit his bottom lip and smiled thinly.

"Your father seems like he was an interesting man, I also find magical artefacts and the like quite fascinating... While I couldn't practice magic I got in quite a bit of potion and alchemic practise between then and now. Apparently, Professor Snape is quite strict."

_And handsome too._

Which Jed didn't mention.

Isaac gave a nod of agreeance at the statement. "I've heard that about Professor Snape," he said, "though my father studied Magical Artefacts, I, myself would much rather study Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn is the professor for Care of Magical Creatures."

He looked to Ethan, "besides Quidditch, do you like ANYTHING else? The ladies will find you boring if you don't have any other interests."

Ethan blushed deeply and Jed couldn't help a strained laugh at the mention of ladies. Jed narrowed his eyes at Isaac, the idea of girls sent a shiver of disgust down his spine. Ethan was so stunned the boy couldn't string together a response.

"Well, I hope you get to work with dragons one day, another one of my favourite things," Jed said, managing to find his voice after a long moment of silence.

"Oh yeah! I've always wondered if you could ride a dragon like you ride a broomstick!" Ethan piped up and Jed, his eyes widening, dropped his gaze to his hands.

_No, too stupid for Slytherin._

"No, I don't think riding a dragon is as easy as flying a broomstick, Ethan," Jed replied, his voice soft, lacking the harshness of the thought in his mind.

"But maybe Isaac will get to try it and I'm sure he'd send you an owl with a letter describing exactly how it felt."

Isaac gave a soft laugh, he shook his head, "you can't ride a dragon like a broomstick. Unless you want to get your arse bitten off," he said, scolding Ethan.

"Of course, Jed is right, if I manage to get on one in one piece I'll owl you a letter straight from the beasts back," he exaggerated writing on something bumpy, "dear Ethan, this is nothing like a broomstick. It's a million times bigger and feels much like flying into the sun. I think it's PERFECT for a great Quidditch Captain such as yourself!"

Ethan blushed even harder, elbowing Isaac in the ribs and Jed just smiled, shaking his head. Both boys were just that, boys and even Jed could enjoy the moment. He turned to look out at the English countryside as the train tooted, the sound of smoke billowing and hissing through the air filled his ears.

"We're nearly there," Jed said softly, excitement and dread filling his belly. The dread flowered and twisted from the knowledge of who his father was, is, and he blinked back a tear. He prayed he was placed in Gryffindor, nothing would make him, or his father happier.

"It's exciting," he said as the train could be felt coming to a slow halt, "don't you think? Being sorted, classes, getting in trouble in the halls?"

Isaac was swift to pack the rest of his sweets into his pockets. He gave a grin as he looked out the window. He bounced slightly in his seat in excitement. He wasn't sure what house he'd be sorted into, perhaps he'd be sorted with Jed and Ethan then at least he'd have some people to talk to he'd already met. But then he liked to meet new people.

Both Jed and Ethan looked horrified at the idea of getting in trouble in the halls.

"No mate, Quidditch Captain, remember?" Ethan said while Jed turned back to the window, the train stopped and the young blond allowed himself to smile.

"Welcome home." He whispered to himself, stuffing his robe with the leftover sweets before he stood. Being in the first compartment, they disembarked first to find Rubeus Hagrid stood with a lantern outside the train. It had grown dim, the sun being nearly well set as the boys stood, waiting for Hagrid to speak. Jed heard a few gasps, some whispers among the children as they saw Hagrid for the first time. Jed knew his father had known Hagrid, in fact, he was aware that Hagrid had met him as a baby but he hoped, viciously, that Hagrid would not remember him.

"Right then! First years, this way, please! Don't be shy!" Hagrid shouted, his eyes passing over Jed and the blond felt like he had been stabbed in the gut. Hagrid knew. Outwardly, Jed failed to react. Instead, he turned to follow Hagrid, just as all the other first years did.

Hagrid called out again. "Right then, this way! To the boats!" And as he said, he leads them towards the Hogwarts boats.

Jed and Ethan followed Isaac, the blond seemingly lost in his own world while Ethan bounced alongside Jed, occasionally getting lost as he told the rest of the students about his impending position on the Quidditch team, the boy seemingly having restrained himself a bit as he did not mention being captain of the team.

Isaac walked with an air of excitement to the boats. He looked around and found a boat to get in. "This one has room," he said to the other boys as he gestured to a boat with only one occupant.

That one occupant was a boy with short raven hair and lightly tanned skin. The boy gave Isaac a brief glance up from the book he was reading when he felt the boat shift and then returned his attention to his reading.

"Good book," Isaac asked as he leaned over to take a peek at the text. He raised an eyebrow as he was it was a medical textbook.

Jed watched as Isaac as he planted himself down in the boat, barely bothering the other young boy sitting in said boat. Jed waited, wanting to know if the boy would protest, before sitting down in the floating chunk of wood himself.

It took a few moments for Ethan to join them but when he did, he shoved his hand under the raven-haired boy's nose in offering. "Hiya! I'm Ethan!" Jed could feel the excitement rolling off of Isaac and Ethan, suffocating the other young boy's quiet and content energy.

The boy frowned deeply as a hand was thrust in front of his face. He closed the book on the hand and then looked towards where the appendage seemed to appear from with narrowed blue eyes.

"Wade," he said quietly, but politely. He tilted his head for a moment, almost in irritation but curiosity.

Ethan cried, pulling his hand back the moment the book closed on it, his own blue eyes narrowing at Wade. "Rude..." He muttered as he shook his hand in mock pain.

"Have you never been told not to interrupt someone when they are busy? And yes, as a matter of fact, this book on human anatomy is fascinating." Wade said, first addressing Ethan then Isaac.

Isaac made a face, "that doesn't seem exciting at all."

Jed instead watched Wade closely, just as he'd done, and still did, the other two boys he'd met earlier that day. By now, the sun was no longer in the sky having been replaced by a stunningly clear moon that had Jed meeting it's silvery gaze every few moments.

He noted that Wade said 'human anatomy' and not muggle anatomy, suggesting a muggle inclusive family tree or a decidedly strong sense of rebellion from the young wizard named Wade.

"I don't think Isaac or Ethan have the faintest idea of what the phrase 'lost in a book' means," Jed said gently to Wade.

Wade looked to the blond who spoke. The much more relaxed demeanour made him feel a bit better. The two named Isaac and Ethan seemed to be filled to the brim with energy.

"Not lost," he said as he tucked his book into a sachel that was placed in his lap, "just choosing to keep my attention somewhere useful. I do enjoy the company of books." He gestured to Isaac and Ethan.

"They're less likely to tip a boat," he said.

Jed smiled, tilting his head in thought before he nodded. "Well, let's hope those books don't get wet."

"All aboard?" Hagrid shouted in the distance and received a resounding and tremendously excited 'Yes!' from the students, even Jed. The boats began to float; the lanterns hanging in the middle of the boats provided the only lighting next to the twinkling stars, quintessential full moon and the glimmering lights of Hogwarts castle. The castle itself sat majestically before them, taking Jed's breath away and setting his stomach to quiver.

"Wow." He caught himself saying as he swallowed back the tears that threatened once more.

_I'll make you proud dad_

Isaac too looked to the castle in awe. No words or explanation could describe the sight before him. He let out a soft gasp, his amber eyes shining with excitement. "Wow," he whispered, "it's amazing!" He looked over to Jed, wondering if the boy agreed. Jed gave Isaac a soft smile before his attention was drawn back to the castle.

Ethan, on the other hand, had taken a very different approach to the sailing boats and the deep water of Black Lake. He leant over the side, smiling as vividly as his sheer excitement, of sailing over a lake that held all the wonders of the world as far as his young mind knew.

The water was a viscous black, Ethan's hand disappearing as he dipped his fingers into the icy cold water. "Mermaids! I see mermaids!"

Wade rolled his eyes, he held the satchel tightly to his lap as it rocked. "Oy," he spat in fear and irritation, "I don't fancy a swim!" The fact of it was, he couldn't swim, didn't care for water.

"Some of us have precious cargo, I don't imagine you could replace the books in my bag," he said, "since I got them from overseas."

It was that moment that Hagrid turned around, his expression quickly turning to shock as he saw just how far Ethan was leaning.

"Ooooi! Not so far over now, don't want you swimming with them mermaids!" Hagrid shouted and Ethan jerked back in shock, the movement nearly tipping the boat on its own.

Ethan was quiet for the rest of the ride but that did not stop him from testing the limits of the boat once more when he thought he saw a tail flip in the glistening water.

Surprisingly, they made it to the other side of the lake, their boats settling to a sweet halt when it reached the small dock at the feet of Hogwarts Castle. The four boys filed out, Jed glad to be out of the boat while Ethan turned and stared longingly back out at the water.

Jed had to take the boy by the arm, pulling him to follow Hagrid who led them to one of the many entrances of Hogwarts. They ascended more than a few flights, lit by stunning braziers, of stairs before they were faced with the ridgid and fierce Professor Minerva McGonagall at the top of the last flight of stairs.

She was stunning and frightening, everything a witch should be, in Jed's eyes next to Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She started and Jed had to pinch himself.

"Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."

_The time has come_

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Her voice rang in Jed's head.

_Gryffindor_

Jed pleaded internally.

"Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking-"

Jed elbowed Isaac to accentuate the Witch's words though he felt Ethan deserved one as well after what he pulled on the boat. Isaac gave Jed a sideways glance, his face lifting into yet another mischievous grin. 'Only if I get caught,' he mouthed at Jed. He turned his attention back to McGonagall, he listened intently as he seemed to bounce on his feet. Wade seemed excited but remained unfazed by the great doors before them. He looked towards the Witch, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"And you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Professor McGonagall paused for effect.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that, she turned to leave, leaving the students stood where they were on the landing. Jed glanced over at Isaac, Ethan and Wade, his blue eyes wondering once more which houses each of the boys would be sorted into. A few mumbles passed among the students while they waited.

"I hear the food is to die for," Isaac whispered excitedly, "and whatever one can eat, it's a dream."

He glanced to where he spotted the girl with red hair from earlier on the train. He wondered about her.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall returned. "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

She turned, leading the first-year students into the Great Hall.

Isaac's jaw dropped at the immense space. Candles floated and the ceiling tugged at Jed's heart, it was absolutely stunning. Nothing could compare to the crystal clear night sky from which fell gentle raindrops, raindrops he could hear. Jed could swear he could almost feel the rain too. Other students gasped and aahed, Jed could only stare in silence. He saw that Ethan's jaw had dropped to his feet. The entire stone room was kept lit and toasty by hanging braziers, bowls of fire that Jed could only marvel at.

They were lead to the front of the hall to where the teachers sat, through ribbons of black robes donned by students who stood as they watched the new first years make their way to where they would be placed in their families for the next seven years. The sorting hat was sat on a stool at the end of the hall.

_Destiny_

Professor McGonagall stepped up the first three steps leading onto the landing on which the other teachers sat and turned, a scroll had appeared in her hand. The sorting hat was just behind her at her hip. Jed looked past her, his eyes falling on Professor Dumbledore. Jed willed his heart to start again once it stopped.

"Wait along here please," Professor McGonagall said, drawing a neat line before her with the scroll. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Jed stilled, his blue eyes falling on the aged Professor but Jed did not see his age, all Jed saw was hope. Professor Dumbledore stood.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce to the first years and to remind years two through seven," Dumbledore began and Jed found himself smiling.

"First years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students..." Dumbledore's eyes moved over the students.

"Our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds... Thank you." Professor Dumbledore sat and Professor McGonagall continued with the ceremony.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." The Witch opened the scroll and picked up the hat. She read the first name on the list. Jed did not hear it, his mind having gone into himself as his heart began to thunder in his chest. The first student went up, the movement starting Jed. He glanced up and his gaze met Professor Dumbledore's and again, he knew that Dumbledore knew who he was as well. Only this time, Jed didn't feel the usual kick to the gut that the sweet adrenaline anxiety always dished out. This time, he felt an ease and a warmth as Dumbledore nodded at him and smiled sadly.

Isaac was excited, he listened intently as each name was listed off. He clapped with every sorting, it was exciting to see people joining with friends or family. He was curious where he'd end up. His father had been a Gryffindor, but he was nothing like his father. His mother had been Ravenclaw. Maybe he'd be like her.

He watched the red-headed girl, Iris Deleon, head to the front. He gave a hum of surprise as she was put into Gryffindor and then went quietly to her table. He caught a brief glimpse of the right side of her face.

"Ethan Adams." Professor McGonagall called.

Ethan smiled when his name was called, the boy bouncing excitedly where he stood before he almost flew up the stairs and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and only a few seconds later, the hat shouted.

"Gryffindor!" The voice boomed happily from above Ethan's head and Professor McGonagall had barely taken the hat off the redhead's head when Ethan bound over to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Gryffindor Quidditch team here I come!" Ethan beamed, sitting beside the other girl, Iris Deleon.

Jed watched Ethan, a small smile pulling at his lips. Another student was called and the Sorting Hat cried "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff students cheered and Professor McGonagall waited for them to quieten before she called the next name.

"Jedediah Black." She said and Jed felt his stomach sink. A beat passed and Jed took a step forward, moving up the stairs and sitting down on the small, three-legged stool. His heart was racing and he winced when the hat was placed on his head.

The hat paused.

"Hmmm, a Black hey? I'm sure your family will be very disappointed if you're not put in Slytherin..." Jed swallowed hard, closing his eyes. Unlike Harry who 6 years later would ask the Sorting Hat not to place him in Slytherin, Jed did not ask, he just plead internally.

_Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin._

"So where to put you?" Another heartbeat and the hat spoke. "Your parents will be very disappointed- Gryffindor!"

Jed's eyes shot open and he grinned the biggest grin he'd ever had. "Thank you." He whispered under his breath to the Sorting Hat and it smirked.

Professor McGonagall raised the hat off Jed's head and Jed shot forward, going to take his place at the Gryffindor table beside Ethan.

* * *

This is just the start. The next chapter skips two years into their 3rd Year of Hogwarts when things truly get interesting. I hope you enjoy the new characters!


End file.
